1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skate boots and supports. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an aesthetic skate boot or skate boot cover that provides the outward appearance of a cowboy boot. The boot comprises a vamp region that covers the user's foot and a quarter region providing necessary ankle support for the user while skating. The quarter may be provided in a slip-on configuration, wherein embedded ankles support is provided therein, or alternatively the quarter may be utilized as a shroud for an internal ankle support structure having a lace and tongue structure similar to a standard pair of skates. In either embodiment, the external appearance of the device is that of a cowboy boot skate device, wherein no lacing structure is visualized.
Attachable to the quarter region may further be a spur-strap device that wraps around the circumference of the user's ankle region for added support, while providing connection to an extended article. The article may be provided as an extra wheel, a brake or a fashion accessory. The strap is designed to appear similar in style to cowboy boot spur, wherein a tool extends from the rear of the boot heel and attaches using a strap around the quarter of the boot. For skating applications, the strap provides increased ankle support, while the extension may provide a stopping tool or extra wheel for the user to lean back onto while skating, in a configuration that provides a ‘wheelie bar.’
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller skates, ice skates and inline skates share similar structures that facilitate their unique means of transportation or sport. Nearly all skates provide a boot structure connected to a frame that supports either a plurality of wheels or a blade for carving a surface of ice. The boot provides a user with the necessary upper ankle support while wearing the skate and performing a skating motion, which is essential to allow proper action of the blade or wheels and for preventing ankle sprains and injury. The frame of the skate attaches to the sole of the boot structure, attaching continuously therealong or to finite locations to provide a secure attachment between the boot and frame. With exceptions for attachable skate structures that affix to a user's standard shoes, the attached boot and frame structure is a universal combination that is adapted for many different style skates and end user applications.
The type of boot, however, differs drastically between different types of skates, applications thereof, user skill level and the age of the user. For young skaters and roller blade skates, it is common to find a boot having a plurality of slide buckles for closure means. The boot may be segmented and articulate about an ankle joint, or alternatively be of continuous construction. These buckles form a popular closure means, as they allow the boot to be easily taken on or off, provide a simple means of adjusting the boot compression on a user's foot and require little skill to manipulate. A common alternative to the buckle closure means comprises a more standard lace system. Similar to that found on a standard piece of footwear, this closure means includes a lace and tongue structure for closure, and is commonly found on ice skates, hockey roller blades and standard roller skates. The boot structure associated with this lace closure generally comprises a padded leather or composite boot that facilitates foot and upper ankle support. These different types of boots and closure means are well known in the art.
While the structure and style of many skate types are well developed, they are largely designed to provide specific functionality or enhance performance for users, as opposed to any aesthetic or fashionable exterior appearance. The present invention addresses a need in the art for a new skate boot having an exterior appearance similar to a cowboy boot, with an interior structure suited for use as a traditional skate boot. The exterior provides a vamp region devoid of exterior laces or closure means. The vamp is connected to an upstanding quarter region that extends upwardly from the user's ankles. The skate frame connects to the outsole and heel lift of the boot to provide securement of inline wheels, standard roller skates or a blade for carving a surface of ice. The boot quarter interior may further comprise ankle support padding, allowing a slip-on configuration while still providing an adequate level of ankle support while the skates are in use. Alternatively, the quarter may provide an exterior shroud for an internal tongue and lace structure for securely tightening the boot to the user's foot. This embodiment improves the safety and functionality of the skates, as the secure fitment provides the necessary ankle support for more aggressive maneuvers.
Devices have been disclosed and patented for skate boots and skate boot shrouds; however these devices fail to contemplate a cowboy-style, fashionable boot exterior. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,867 to Harton describes a contoured cover including a lateral and medial panels constructed of a thermally insulative, stretchable material. The panels form a unitary body having an ankle opening, a blade opening and a pair of conforming front flaps. Flap fasteners allows the cover to stretch and connect over the exterior of a skate boot for thermal insulation purposes in colder climates or skating conditions. While this device provides a shroud and cover for an underlying skate, it is not contemplated for providing the exterior appearance or features of a cowboy boot. Rather, its purpose is for retaining heat within the user's feet and providing an external layer of insulation thereto, without interfering with a skate's functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,348 to Carter describes a skate attachment to a standard piece of footwear. A pair of foot-sized plates having a hinged heal portion and a forward foot securing means, along with a strap that attaches around a user's footwear, provides a means of attachment. Below the plates are roller wheels, which allow the user's shoes to be transformed into roller skates. While the Carter device provides a means to utilize a common pair of shoes or boots for skating purposes, the structure and intent of this invention differ drastically from the present invention. The present invention provides a unique skate boot, wherein a cowboy boot is provided from the exterior and the interior houses an ankle support means for unaltered utility of the underlying skating apparatus.
While examples of cowboy boot skates seem similar to the disclosed invention, wherein a standard pair of cowboy boots have been fitted to a skate frame for aesthetic uses, the actual function of the present invention is to provide an exterior appearance of a cowboy boot, combined with the functionality and performance provided by a standard pair of skates. Any cowboy boot skates currently available are merely novelty items that provide little ankle support or usability while skating. The lack of support reduces the performances of the skates to mere appearance, having very little practical ability to skate without risking ankle sprains or similar injury. Foot and ankle support are key components to successful skating, and cannot be overlooked when designing any type of skate apparatus. The present invention utilizes internal support and an aesthetic, novelty exterior only. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing novelty cowboy boot skating devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.